Christmas Already? Did I Miss Something?
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Ultra Fluffy OneShot with my three favorite men.


_A/N: Blame this on the idiot that decided it was time for Christmas music. Ultra fluffy, a little angsty, and of course a slashy ending. My three favorite guys are back for another one shot. Enjoy!_

Glen and I let ourselves into our room and stopped dead. The signing we had just come from started earlier than normal so I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was imagining things. I wasn't. Justin was sitting on the floor amidst a pile of Christmas wrapping paper and bows. On his left sat a miniature three decked out in lights and ornaments. From somewhere in the room Christmas music played.

"Ummm, Justin?" Glen started slowly.

"Hmm, oh you're back!"

Justin jumped to his feet and walked over to us, pressing quick kisses to our lips. I snorted when I got a good look at what the kid was wearing. Blue flannel footed lounge pants with green and red reindeer all over them. He had a white tank top on that had a black and red candy cane on it.

"Boy, have you lost your mind?" I asked as I moved over to one of the chairs and sat down, wincing as a spasm shot through my back.

"No."

"Then what's with all the Christmas junk? We just got done with Halloween."

"I-"

"Do those pants have feet on them?" Glen interrupted as he dropped down on the bed.

"What's wrong with footy pyjamas?" Justin asked in and offended tone of voice.

"Nothing if yer a toddler." I threw in as I kicked my shoes off.

"Scrooges." Justin mumbled as he turned away from us and headed towards the bathroom.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." Justin said shortly.

"No I didn't, that's why I asked."

"Then get a hearing aid."

I stared at Justin's back with my mouth open. When did we start fighting? I made a few remarks, but nothing too mean spirited. So why is the kid mad at me.

"Rookie, I-" I started, but Justin cut me off.

"Look I'm not stupid, alright. I know it's nowhere near time for Christmas. So sue me for going to Walmart and getting sucked into the Christmas spirit. We travel almost year round. I know that we won't be home for Christmas, so excuse me for wanting to feel like I was coming home." The kid sniffled before continuing. "What harm does it do? So what if I want to feel the excitement that I felt as a child when I heard Christmas carols? If it's that big of a deal I'll ship everything back to my house."

"Justin..." Glen tried to stop the tirade but he just plowed on.

"No! Just because you two are used to not spending the holidays doesn't mean that I am. The lights, music and tree remind me of simpler times. The warm scents of gingerbread and cinnamon bring back memories of Christmas's spent with family. Everyone gathered around catching up and making new memories to add to the fold. Love and Peace hanging thickly on the pine scented air. Excuse me if I wanted to remember all of that before I go over and spend time with men and women who haven't seen their families in god knows when. Men and women who put their lives on the line every single day, knowing that they might not make it home. How can I cheer them up when I myself feel the same damn way!" The kid then walked over to the door and opened it slamming it behind him, leaving us alone in the room.

Great now I feel like an ass. I didn't mean to hurt the kids feelings. But it's only the beginning of November, we haven't even carved the bird yet. Now that's a holiday I'm more than ready to celebrate, but Christmas? It's just too early. I looked over at the pile of paper he was sitting in when we walked in. There were gifts with mine and Glen's names on them. Next to them were some little things with Adam's, Matthew's, Brian's and Chavo's name on them. Glen wandered over and looked down, cursing as he picked up a package with his name on it. He looked over at me and I knew that he felt the same way.

"Mark..."

"Yeah?"

"We have to fix this."

"How?"

That was the question I was asking myself an hour later as I stood in the room looking around at the decorations adorning the walls. There were snowflakes everywhere, accompanied by reindeer and snowmen. Shawn had brought over a few of the cinnamon ginger scent glade oil burners and the smell of gingerbread hung heavy on the air. Glen was working on the tree with Adam, although right then it was more like Glen was trying to strangle Adam with the garland. Matthew and Brian were going through songs and putting together a list that we were going to sing. Paul Wight had volunteered to keep the kid from the room until Glen or I called him. There was a knock on the door and I peeked out of the peep hole, hoping that Paul had been able to do his job. On the other side was Vickie and Chavo. Chavo holding a box of hot chocolate and Vickie and large bag of marshmallows.

"Deadman, you're the last man I would have thought of to do something like this. I always thought that Halloween was your holiday." Chavo said with a smile as I let them in.

"Watch yer mouth boy." I threatened playfully as I rolled my eyes back into my head.

"Excuse me! No fighting boys." Vickie said with a smile as she walked over and put the marshmallows next to one the oil burners.

She then headed over to where Glen and Adam were now throwing tinsel at one another and tried to restore order but ended being ganged up on by them both. Soon an all out war started and everyone was one side or the other. They were laughing and yelling harmless threats at one another, all having the time of their lives. As I watched I felt arms around my waist and turned to look into the kids eyes. Paul stood behind him sheepishly raising his shoulders at me. I kissed his lightly and pulled him so that he was in front of me. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled as he whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Now do you see why I like this time of year."

"Yeah." I kissed the side of his neck tightening my hold on his waist as he sighed.

"Hey you two, come join us!" Shawn called ducking as Glen threw a handful of marshmallows at him.

"Shall we?" I asked as I moved away from him.

"Yea." With one last kiss we headed over and joined in with the craziness.

Through out the night other guys stopped by, mostly the muffled noise from our room drew them and they stayed to catch up with friends and just relax. Matthew and Brian started singing and some joined in while others just sat and laughed. Glen had been forced to sit down when he tried to join in and he was sulking on the couch. The kid had moved over and was sitting on his lap, teasing him with kisses until he caught the rookies lips and kissed him hard. A cheer went up around them and I laughed as they both turned bright red.

"I have never seen you this happy Mark." Shawn said as he came and stood next to me.

"Well the kid has a way of doing that."

"I'm glad you found someone that makes you feel that way."

"Me too Shawn, me too."

The party started to wind down after that. The others said their goodbyes until it was just Glen, the rookie, Paul and I left. I was picking up cups as Paul gathered plates and tried to get as many of the marshmallows up from the floor. The rookie and Glen were taking care of the left over food and emptying the bottles that were strewn about. Soon the room was put to rights and Paul left, bidding us a silent night. He ducked out of the door just as Glen threw one of his shoes at him. The kid was standing staring at the tree while Glen disappeared into the bathroom. I walked over and turned him around, kissing him gently. He tangled his hands in my hair and our tongues danced together slowly.

I moved my hands down to the waist of his lounge pants and dipped my right hand under the elastic. He moaned and arched into me, practically begging me to take him in my hand. I wanted to take my time, so I backed him over to the bed and gently pushed him down until he was stretched out on the bed. I heard the bathroom door open and looked over to see Glen watching us. I motioned him over and pushed him down on the bed next to the kid then climbed on the bed, straddling the rookie as Glen turned his head and started to kiss him hard.

As I kissed my way down to the rookies waist Glen teased the rookie with his tongue, running it over his pulse point and over the sensitive flesh near his ear. I slowly inched the rookies pants down, revealing green print boxers with Mistle toe embroidered over the fly and the words "Kiss Here' under the button. I snickered and slipped him from his boxers, engulfing his length with my mouth. He moaned and arched up into my mouth and I tasted the salty tang of precum. I knew that he had to be close and sped up bringing my hands in to play as well. Soon he let go and I swallowed everything down then licked him clean. As he lay panting Glen and I shared a look before climbing up and curling up next to him.

"What about you guys?" He asked with a yawn.

"We'll be fine. There's always tomorrow." I said as I kissed his neck again.

"You sure?"

"Yea. Tonight was about you anyways." Glen pressed a kiss to his lips and laid his head down on the kids chest, asleep almost instantly.

"Thank you Mark."

"Yer welcome kid. One thing though."

"What?"

"Footy Pyjamas?"

"Of course, don't tell Glen, but I got you guys each a pair too." He yawned once more and then let out a soft snore.

I smiled contently and rested my head on the kids shoulder, staring at the soft light from the tree until it blurred and finally went black as I dropped off.

_Post A/N: I forgot to add, I don't own these guys, and I'm not making any money off of this. And I have to give credit to WrestleFan4. She put the image of H and Shawn in footy pj's in my head and then it morphed to Justin sitting in a pile of Christmas paper. Thanks and cookies and cakes to you all._


End file.
